My Destiny
by hoplessromantic5
Summary: Max and Liz are finally together, with Tess gone. But Tess, is planning an attack without them knowing. With the help of Nasedo, they would need to watch there backs. But they have a bit of help from Liz with her new ability to see into the future a bit.
1. That Night

Max sat on his bed looking down at his hands, wondering how he could handle so much and still be here. And especially without Liz in his arms. Just the thought of her sent vibes down his spine. Max looked at his window, suddenly jumping at the site of Liz. 

Liz tapped on the window, the rain drenching her. Max rushed to the window, "Liz...what are you doing here?" he asked as he helped her in. Liz looked up to him, her hair drenched, clothes wet, and tired eyes. But to Max they were still as beautiful as ever. "I had to come see you..." she replied striding over to his bed.

Max looked at her curves, her small figure, she was so perfect. Then he snapped back to reality, "Why is something wrong?" he asked concerned now. After Tess suddenly disappeared, leaving them to themselves. And Tess also having Nasedo on her side it was going to be hard to look out for each other.

Liz shook her head, "No...I-I just needed to see you." she said turning back to him, her eyes longing, and full of desire. Max stumbled a bit, wanting to touch her, but held back a bit. Liz walked up to him, "I missed you so much. When you were with Tess, it felt like a million hot knifes striking at my heart..." she said looking down.

Max's heart fell low seeing her in this pain, he took her around her waist and kissed her softly. "Well she isn't going to come between us again..." he promised softly against her lips.

Liz was so relieved from his kiss, a wave of intense desire flew through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, FINALLY they were touching without Tess looking over at them. Liz opened her mouth wider, letting Max kiss her deeper.

Max looked down at her shirt, as did Liz. They both brought their gazes up to each others, and through their connection Liz sent a message. 'Go ahead...' Music to Max's heart, he kissed her and went down her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt, before sliding it down her arms. It was a good thing his parents were out for his mother's birthday, and Isabel out with Alex.

Liz's turn, she slid her hands under his shirt stroking his chest. Sending Max to shake under her touch. Then she brought his shirt up slowly. As his shirt fell to the floor, Max swooped down and kissed her deeply. Softly stroking her sides, then led his hands down to her pants. He unbuttoned them, then Liz slid them off.

Max was whirling with emotion, desire, and love for Liz. It had been too long since they touched. He slid off his pants, and lifted Liz into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Heat spiked down her back, as she felt her chest against his. Max laid her down on the bed, and loomed over her. Liz's arms still around his neck. He wrapped his one arm around her waist and lifted her up against his body, sending a shiver down his spine.

Liz looked into his dark eyes, them growing darker with desire. She moved down to his neck, softly kissing it. Max heard her groan a bit, making him have even more intense love for her. He stroked down her back till he found her bra strap. He let the bra fall to the bed, soon sliding to the floor.

Liz turned up to his mouth again, kissing him intensely. Their tongues dancing together, as if one. She loved this man so much, she never wanted him to leave her.

'I never will...' Max replied through the connection. Liz smiled and then went back and kissed him, her tongue exploring the wonders inside his mouth. That she hadn't done for a long time...

Max stroked down the curves of her body, soon down to her thighs. He slipped her underwear down her legs, softly stroking them along the way. He then slipped off his, and continued to caress her.

Liz put her head back as Max kissed down her neck, as he held her close so it was skin to skin. Liz trembled in his arms, overflowing with complete ecstacy. "Please, Max..." she whispered, pulling closer to him even more.

Max felt a rush of desire pass through him, hearing her plea. He entered her, Liz emitting a groan. Soon muffled by Max's desperate kiss. Liz didn't want to be anywhere else but in his arms...


	2. The Next Morning

Liz opened her eyes to the light blinding her from the window. She relaxed when she felt Max's grip around her waist, she smiled a bit stroking his hand softly. She looked at the clock, 9:00 am! She sprang up with the sheets held by her hand up to her breast. Max opened his eyes and sat up, "Liz...what's wrong?" he asked her with concern. Liz turned to him fear struck across her face, "Max! It's 9:00! And my parents don't even know I was gone..." she panicked starting to get dressed. Max walked over and started to get dressed himself, "I'll drive you over..." he said grabbing his keys off the dresser. They rushed down the hall, and into the jeep. 

Liz looked over at Max and smiled, "Well, that was a night I'll never forget..." she said softly, trying to make the suspense flow out of her, also to tease him a bit. Max trembled hearing her voice so soft, as her voice was the night before. Max turned his gaze to meet hers, "Neither will I..." he said softly then put his gaze back to the road.

Liz moved over putting herself against his shoulder softly. Making Max shiver, he let his right hand off the steering wheel and held her hand in his softly stroking it.

As they pulled up to the café, Liz jumped out, and turned to Max who was starting to get out. "Max, it might be better that you stay here..." she warned, remembering the last time when her mother found her sneaking in. Max sighed and shut the door and nodded, "Ok, I'll see you later. I Promise..." he said giving her a promising look. Liz went to his side of the jeep and kissed him passionately, "I know you will." then turned and headed to the fire escape to her porch. 

Max watched her as she drifted off behind the Crashdown. He started th jeep again, and drove to Michael's. He opened the door to see Michael and Maria on the couch. They both looked up at him, and sat up quickly. "Hi Maxwell..." Michael said regaining himself. Max smiled to himself, 'just take this as payback for the last time you dropped on me and Liz.' "Hi Michael, Maria." He nodded to her, making her blush.

"Um, I got to get going. See you guys later." Maria finally said picking up her coat and buttoning up her shirt as she walked out the door. Max smiled at Michael, "I see that you've been busy." he said sitting on a stool. Michael looked up at him, "Ya, well..." he started but trailed off.

Max turned and looked at the door, "Michael...when you and Maria, ya know" he said looking back at him. Michael nodded, "Ya, what about it?" he asked leaning forward putting his elbows on his knees.

"Well, what happened?" Max finished, a bit edgy. Michael looked up at him concerned, "Max what happened?" He asked standing up and walking over to Max.

Max stood up, "Me and Liz..." but stopped short and felt this sudden feeling of guilt?

Liz sat in a chair at the Crashdown, "Mom nothing happened!" she pleaded with her mother, feeling guilty about lying. She entered her bedroom, then seeing her mother seated on her bed. Now they ended up down in the café. "I don't care Liz! I don't want you around Max Evens for some time..." she said finally. "Go up to your room and get ready." she finished and walked behind the counter to get ready for the bustling people to soon come through the door. 

Liz felt anger, and depression settle in. She ran up to her room and laid herself out on the bed, sobbing herself back to sleep.

Max felt Liz's pain, stumbling back a bit almost knocking a vase over that Iz gave Michael to lighten up the room. "Maxwell, you ok?" Michael asked walking over to help him. Max pulled away before Michael could grab him, "No, I'm fine..." he said turning and setting himself down on the stool he sat on before. Michael looked at him a bit concerned but shrugged it off. "Now what did you want again?" he asked Max who was coming back to his senses.

"What? Oh ya, with you and Maria. When you DID it, um what exactly happened?" he asked looking back to his friends face. Michael shrugged, "What do you exactly mean by what happened? We did it, that was it." he replied, "Why do you want to know?" Max stroked his hand through his black hair in a bit of frustration looking out one of the windows. "Well, it's weird. Now all of a sudden, the connection that me and Liz have has become stronger." He shifted a bit. "Such as we can talk to each other, and I can feel what she feels. Even if we're miles away..."

Max looked at Michael, who was looking back at him with a questioning gaze. "So...your saying that you can talk to Liz and feel what she feels?" Michael asked feeling a bit down that him and Maria didn't have that kind of connection. Max nodded, "Yes everything..." Michael stood up and went looked at the floor before looking back up at Max. "I-I don't know. It's never happened to me or Maria, the only thing we get are flashes..." he said looking back down at the floor.

Max felt terrible, making Michael feel so down because of his question, and the fact that Maria couldn't get what Liz and he had. Max shrugged hoping to make him feel a bit better. "Well, it's nothing really...but Michael it happened last night." That brought Michael's attention up to him, "You mean you finally..." Max cut him off with a nod.


	3. Making Sure

Liz soon woke up, after a hour passed. She went into the bathroom and whipped her face from the dried tear tracks. She looked at herself in the mirror, then looked away. She went into her room and got dressed, but thoughts trailed through her mind. 'How can Max even look at me? Does Max really love me? Am I just playing myself? Was it all a dream?' but was cut off by a knock at her door. "Come in..." she said buttoning the last button on her uniform. 

Maria walked in, "Hey, what's up with you being so late? You're usually the first one." she said sitting down on the bed. Liz sat next to her, her tired eyes trailing to the floor. "Maria...I-I don't know what's up with me and Max." she said shakily, trying to keep the tears back. Maria put her arm around her shoulder seeing her in her state. "Hey, it's ok..." she said soothingly, stroking her back to make her feel a bit better.

Liz shook her head, "But Maria, how can he care for me...He probably thinks I-I'm just another girl that-that's..." seeing that she wasn't making much scents she lost it, crying her eyes out. Maria held her close, "Hey tell me everything to get it out..." she said calmly, stroking her hair.

Liz gained control after a moment, whipping her eyes. "Max and me...we went over the edge last night..." she finally said slowly. Maria looked at her, "You mean you..." Liz nodded, "But I came home to see my mother waiting, and now I can't see him. She thinks I did, and I did, but I can't let her know that. But now I can't see Max..." she trailed off, the tears starting again.

Maria held her close, "Shhhh...It's ok..." she said softly, "How's this, I cover for you and you take a walk. Then you can figure things out, ok?" she asked looking back into Liz's gaze. Liz nodded slowly, "Ok..."

Maria smiled, "Ok then. But you might want to change." she said looking at her uniform. Liz laughed a bit, "Yeah, that would be better." she said and walked to her closet. "I'll go down and get to work, and you hurry up and get everything together. And also get fresh air." Maria said starting for the door.

Liz turned to her, "Thanks, Maria." she smiled. Maria turned and winked, "Hey, bring your troubles to me and I'll get through them." she said walking out the door, then peeked her head in. "Eventually..." she smiled and walked down to the café. Liz smiled after her, then got out her clothes. 

Liz started down the walkway, watching cars pass and such. But thoughts of her and Max seemed to trail back and forth. She looked to the ground in frustration, holding back tears still. Trying not to blow it here in front of everyone on the street. She walked to the park and sat on a bench closing her eyes, now sick that she was feeling sorry for herself.

Max walked out of Michael's apartment and started down the walk. He stopped only a few feet and closed his eyes. 'Liz...' he said faintly through the connection, soon getting her location. He started down the walk at a faster rate, walking into the park.

Liz's eyes fluttered wide after hearing her name, but relaxed knowing that Max sent it to her. But the sick feeling came back to her. 'Max has such a bigger Destiny out there, why spend it with me? A regular girl from a small town...'

Max hurried feeling her distress, and came up behind her. He slowed, creeping up. He sat down next to her, startling Liz for a moment. Liz opened her mouth to say something, but already knew the answer. She blushed a bit, but then turned and looked at the ground sadly.

Max looked at her concerned, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Max...do-do you think that there is someone else out there for you, someone from your planet...Someone that you SHOULD be with?" she said glumly sighing a bit.

Max turned so he was face to face to her, rubbing her arms softly. "Liz, I want to be with you. No one else but you, and Destiny is not going to come between us." he said in a whispering tone, before leaning up and kissing her.

Liz leaned into his kiss, now assured that Max Evens was not going to leave her. Max put his arms around her waist, kissing her deeper, as Liz put her arms around his neck. Max lifted her up onto his lap, lost in the caresses and affection between them. Liz opened her eyes to look into Max's eyes, dark and full of desire. But something else caught her eye...


	4. They're Back

Tess stood looking at them both with disgust. Liz jumped back, "Max!" she gasped as Tess started to run, seeing that she had been seen. Max turned, seeing her start to run. He stood up and looked back at Liz, "Stay here..." he warned not wanting her to get hurt. He started to run after her, going over the bridge, and into some trees. But then she just disappeared, then anger flew across his face. "Mind warp..." he mumbled, then realized Liz was alone. He sprinted back... 

Liz sat waiting for Max, she looked around, fearful of what all this meant. 'Tess is back, probably going to try to get back together with Max. But where is Nasedo, then?' but her thoughts were cut short as Max ran around a corner coming back to her. She stood up fast, "Where is Tess?" she asked looking around for any sign that she was here. Max grabbed her hand, "She disappeared, we got to go..." he said pulling her behind him. Liz followed him, a bit confused by why Tess would just put a mind warp for no reason?

Max took her to a building not far away, opening the doors for her. Liz walked in more confused then ever. "Um, Max, where are we?" she asked looking around at the many doors and the hallway. Max grabbed her arm, harder, and led her to a room. "Max, what is wrong with you?" she asked trying to pull away from his grasp. Max held her even tighter, but then threw her into the room.

Liz fell to the ground, and looked back at Max. Starting to stand there was a huge glow, then Nasedo stood in front of her. Liz's face flooded white, as Nasedo turned and locked the door. "Max isn't here right now, and for you he never will be..." he said to her with a slight grin. "See you later..." he said on the other side of the door, as he started down the hall. Liz stood up quickly and ran into the door, over and over again. "Let me out!" she screamed banging on the doors, but no answer came to her. After a few more attempts she slid down the door, tears starting to form in her dark eyes.

She turned and looked in the room, folding her hands over her stomach. Only a lightbulb gave light to the room, a desk sat at one end of the room, and a chair behind it. Everything was covered with dust, and cobwebs.

Her hands slid from her stomach to her legs, pulling them close to her body. She then laid her head down on her dusty knees and started to sob.

Max came back to the bench to find it empty, "LIZ!" he called frantically, searching around for her. No answer. Max ran back to the street and headed to Michael's, where he left his jeep. He ran down the sidewalk, then into Michael's driveway. Barging through the door, finding Michael watching TV. Michael stood up, "Michael! Liz was taken!" he said grabbing the keys off the counter. Michael ran by Max to the jeep, taking a good guess that Tess had something to do with it.


	5. Where am I?

Liz woke up, after a hour of endless sleep. She stood up, with the help of the door standing steady. She walked over to the desk, and looked to the desktop. There on the table lay a yellow card folder with no dust covering it, that stopped her breath. Liz held her chest for a moment, regaining her breathing and looked again at the letters on the side. Liz read once more 'MAX' in red letters. She held her breath for a moment, and opened it. Max's whole life was in these folders, his adoption papers, and even pictures from the last school dance. 

Tess was stoking him! Even before she came to their school, she'd been watching his every move. Liz took the folder and placed it in her jacket, and clung to it. She looked at the rest of the desk over to make sure that there was nothing else, then turned only to get her wrists grabbed. Liz strained to get free, then looked into the face of her holder...

Max started the jeep, as Michael jumped in. "Where exactly are we going Maxwell?" Michael asked as they speeded out of his driveway. Max only looked at the road, "Remember when I told you about the connection me and Liz had?" Max asked as he swerved to miss a dead animal on the road. Michael grabbed onto the jeep's door to keep from falling all over the place with Max's driving.

"Yeah..." he managed to say as Max kept driving. "Well, I know where she is..." Max said then looked over at him for a second, "A little..." Michael looked at Max, who turned back to the road to drive. 'I'm coming Liz...' he said to her softly, 'I'm coming...'

Liz tried to pull away, but Tess only smiled and intensified her grip making Liz tremble. "Now, Lizzie. For a girl who has a King as her BOYFRIEND you seem weak." she said with a smirk. Liz looked back at her, her eyes full of hate. "I may not be that strong with my strength, but my powers are much stronger..." Liz said cunningly.

Bingo! That got Tess's attention. She looked at her surprised, but soon recovered by replacing it by a scowl. "You have no such thing..." she said then grabbing her hair pulling her head back.

Liz yelped, then held her hand up. Sending Tess to the wall, her hand having the green lightning strips flowing down to her fingertips. "Yes I can, Bitch!" Liz yelled angrily. Tess stood up, only dazed by her attack.

"Well, Liz I guess you do. BUT that doesn't mean that they're stronger." Tess yelled pushing Liz against the wall with her power.

Liz hit the desk and chair on the harsh way to the wall, breaking her leg. Liz screamed out in pain, as Tess started to walk forward to her.

Max felt a rush of pain, and terror grip at his heart. He stumbled, letting go of the steering wheel, grabbing his head. The jeep started to veer off the road, onto the desert almost tumbling. Michael rushed over and grabbed the steering wheel putting it back on the road, then gave a quick glance at Max. "MAX! What the Hell is wrong with you!" he yelled placing his foot on the brakes. Max looked shakily up at Michael, "Michael we got to hurry, Liz is in such pain..." he said gripping at Michael's arm.

Michael took hold of Max, "Max get together and get out of the driver's side then!" Michael yelled getting out of the jeep to get to the driver's side. Max blinked for a few moments, putting his hand to his face, then started to inch his way over to the other seat. Michael jumped in and started the jeep, then looked over to a dazed Max.

"Max, where are we going? Where's Liz exactly?" Michael asked getting a bit frustrated. Max pointed to a run down building ahead, with a fence all around the premises. Michael slammed on the gas and veered strait for the structure. Max looked at the building, his eyes now open and his strength returned. "Liz..." he muttered to himself as the came closer.

Liz's eyes watered as Tess came to her, her hand still holding her to the wall. "Well Lizzie, with you gone, and my mind warps, Max will come with me back to Antar. And once again we will be royalty." Tess said in a I'll-show-you sort of way. Liz scowled at Tess, "He'll never fall in love with you..." she yelled at her, closing her eyes to conceal her pain. Tess put her other hand above her head, "Well, you won't be here to see if it works out or not." she snickered, her hand starting to glow.


	6. You Came

Liz started to scream as the pain increased more and more with each second. Tess's grin became faint as her vision decreased, then she finally blacked out. 

Max slammed the door wide open, seeing Liz fall to the ground. Michael flung Tess to the ground, hitting her head against the wall as she fell. Max rushed to Liz's motionless body, picking up her limp body into his arms. "Liz..." he pleaded pulling back her soft hair from her face.

Liz didn't move, sigh, or groan. Only silence answered his plea. Max put his hand over her heart, seeing if it still had a rhythmic beat. A faint, but steady beat could be felt under his sweaty hands. "Oh...God Liz..." he said positioning himself to loom over her.

Michael grabbed hold of Tess, who was half knocked out a bit. (As you might call it) "What did you do to her?" he demanded looking her in the eye. Max would've been in his position, grabbing hold of Tess. But because he had his hands full with Liz, he took care of the questions. "TELL US!" Michael said more firmly, slamming her against the wall.

Tess choked a bit then looked at Michael, "I wouldn't tell you, bastard..." she scowled and spit in his face. Michael flinched putting his face to look at the ground. He took one of his hands off of her and whipped his face, getting it all off. He turned his angry gaze back up at Tess, her expression, a smirk. Michael gripped at her neck, "Well, I didn't want that answer..." he scorned as she grabbed at his fists.

Max looked at Liz's face, seeing the pain she's been through. Dammit, what was wrong! He felt so helpless, not knowing how to heal her. But somehow he started looming his hand over her it glowing white, down her body. But when he started at her head it glowed red, so he left his hand there. Starting to try to heal her, it glowing a brighter red. Then it turned to a white glow, faint but a glow.

Max took his hand away from her, hold her. "Liz..." he pleaded, but still no answer. He felt over her chest for her heart, it still had a beat, stronger even. But Liz showed no sign of improvement. Max's heart was sinking down low in his chest, 'what can I do Liz?' he asked through the connection that he and her had so dearly. He put his head down to her shoulder, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Michael was losing his patients quickly, Tess squirmed in his grasp. "Let me go!" she screamed faintly still under the effects of his grasp. Michael looked over at Max, "Max, what's going on over there?" he asked getting ticked off a bit by the time passing.

Max never looked up at Michael, not even hearing his question. He brought his head up from Liz's shoulder as he felt her muscles contract. He looked up to her face, the color starting to return.

Liz's eyes slowly opened, looking into Max's eyes. "Max..." she smiled a bit, lifting her hand to touch his face.

Max touched her hand, "I came..." he assured her, "I'm here..."

Michael loosened his grip on Tess, seeing Liz was ok. Tess looked at Liz in disgust, mumbling under her breath. Then closed her eyes, mind warping Michael. Michael let go of her, only seeing a blank wall. Tess sprinted for the door, disappearing.

Max looked up at Michael, who was just staring at the wall. "Michael you let her go!" he said looking at his friend in disbelief. Michael turned to Max, now that the mind warp was off. Anger filled him, "She did it Maxwell...mind warp, dammit! She was in my grasp!" Michael yelled hitting the wall.

Liz tried to sit up, but max only pushed her back down into his arm. "Liz, let me carry you." He said lifting her up in his arms. Liz screamed in pain as her broken leg lifted from the ground. Max set her back down, slowly but hastily. "Liz, what's wrong?" he asked looking down her body. Liz touched her left leg, her face full of pain. "It's broke..." she said painfully, wincing when Max put his hand on it. His hand glowed a white, soon pulling it away now that her leg was healed.

Liz laid in his arms, tired and shaking. Max picked her up now, slower just in case, cradling her in his arms. Liz leaned her head against his chest as he turned to look at Michael, "Come on Michael, let's go." Max said looking down on his sleeping Liz. Michael nodded and started out the door, Max following behind him.


	7. Warning Meeting

Michael started the jeep, and drove down the rode to his place. While Max held Liz still in his arms asleep. Max looked at her soft face, gently stroking her silken hair. Liz trembled a bit under his touch, but still slept.

As Michael pulled into the driveway, he saw Isabel, Alex, and Maria walking from the door seeing that he and Max weren't home. But as they saw them pulling into the drive Maria rushed over seeing Liz limp. "Liz!" she yelled as Max got out of the jeep with Liz in his arms.

"What happened?" Isabel asked looking at Max and Michael.

Alex, looked at Liz. "Is she ok?" he asked, a bit stunned by everything happening so fast.

Max looked at Liz, then to the rest of the group. "She's fine right now, but I need to get her into the house not to cause a scene." he said looking around seeing a few people staring.

They agreed it best, and started in. Max in the back of the line, with Liz still asleep. He walked into Michael's room, placing her on the bed gently. He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly, then slowly walked from the room. Closing the door behind him gently not to disturb her. He sat on one of the stools, listening to everyone talk and worry.

Maria looked up at Max, "Well what's wrong?" she demanded, fear across her face. She leaned into Michael's arm that was around her. Alex sat by Isabel, who looked equally concerned. Isabel looked up at Max, "What happened, Max?" she asked calmly, not wanting everything to get out of hand.

Max sighed, "Liz and I were in the park, just talking when I thought I saw Tess. I ran after her, while Liz waited back on the bench. After awhile she disappeared, so I headed back quickly thinking that it was a mind warp. When I got back, Liz was gone." he started sadly seeing that if he would've taken Liz she wouldn't be in this kind of trouble. "I ran to Michael's, and got the jeep. And since Tess left, my connection with Liz has grown stronger. I know where she is and how she feels, most of the time. So we followed the connection to an abandoned building where we found Liz and Tess. Liz was propped up against the wall, with Tess's hand to her head. Michael got Tess off of her, and Liz fell unconscious to the floor. I healed her, and a broken leg apparently that she got. And Michael held Tess to the wall, but she mind warped him and she got away. But I think Liz is ok, but this means that we have to watch more carefully. I'll ask Liz more when she feels up to it." Max finished looking at the stunned faces.

Maria dug her face into Michael's chest, with a bit of fear. Michael wrapped his arms around her, comforting her a bit. He could feel her relax, and mumble a few things. But he just held her close.

Isabel put her hand over Alex's, which Alex in turn put his hand over hers grabbing it lightly. Isabel looked at Alex for a moment, then down to the floor.

Max turned away from them and went back to Liz's room, not wanting to leave her alone. As he opened the door, and closed it shut softly, he turned to see Liz sitting up looking much better. "Liz, your supposed to be sleeping." he said sitting down on the bed at her side.

Liz smiled up at his face, "I'm fine now Max, I just had to sleep for a moment." she said softly leaning forward and kissing his lips gently.

Max kissed her back, soon the kiss becoming deeper. But he pulled back before it got to intense.

Liz looked up at Max, "Max is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Max nodded, "Liz, it was my fault that this even happened to you. I should have had you come with me, and you'd be safely here with the rest of us." he said looking down at the bed.

Liz sat up more, leaning over to Max putting her hand on his cheek. "Max, it's not your fault. I should have known more that you wouldn't come up to me and say that we had to go and grabbing my arm hard..." Liz started but trailed off, knowing where this would lead.

Max looked at Liz, "You mean Nasedo tricked you!" he asked, with a tink of anger in his voice. Liz nodded, "But Max, It's all over with. Can-can we just go back to the way it was? Before Tess even came into our lives?" she asked looking into Max's dark pools in his eyes. Max shook his head sadly, "We could, but we'd have to be wary of what could happen at any moment. Nasedo and Tess could be anywhere..." he said sadly. Liz stroked his cheek softly, "Well, if we are going to try to be how it was before Tess. Then let me refresh your memory a bit..." she said, lacing her fingers with his and kissing him.

But while they kissed, closing their eyes. They didn't see their hands glowing a blue, faintly. But as their kiss intensified, andthe blue became more bright and brilliant.


	8. Order Please

Liz woke up in her room, still a bit tired. She looked around, a little confused seeing her pictures and not Michael's posters. Liz sat up, putting her hand to her head for a moment before taking the covers off of her. She stood up, and went over to the mirror looking her over. 'No bruises, or any other wound for that manner...' she said to herself, then started to get dressed into her uniform.

Max and Michael sat in Michael's living room, Michael a bit upset. "Max, we don't know where Nasedo, or Tess. For all we know Nesado could be Maria, or Liz. And Tess, she could just mind warp us and..." Michael started flaring. "Michael, I know. But for right now we-we just have to wait." Max finally said, hoping that Michael would lay off and leave the subject be.

"WAIT, wait for what! Maria to be taken away, Liz to be snatched again and beaten to death..."

Max stood up, now ticked off. "Michael, no one is going to do that to Liz, or Maria. They'll be fine until we know more. Now PLEASE, stop this and try to go back to how it was before. God, you think of Maria as always in danger. But you don't seem to care for her regularly."

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but deep down he knew he was right.

Max went to the door, opening it. "See you later Michael." he said shutting the door behind him.

Michael sat on the couch in thought, "Oh Maria..." he said silently, before placing his hands up to his face in frustration, confusion, and sorrow.

Liz looked down at her note pad and nodded, "Ok, 3 alien blood milkshakes, and a pizza saucer coming right up." Liz smiled to the three diners who were looking at the wall, admiring the pictures. Liz turned and walked around the counter placing the yellow paper on the turner before going back to another table.

Max walked through the door, giving a glance around the room soon finding Liz. He turned and sat down at one of the tables before Liz could see him. He placed the menu so that no one could see his face and smiled to himself as he looked it over.

Liz walked back from behind the counter bringing the milkshakes and pizza back to the table, and gave them the bill before going to the table with a menu placed in front of the guys face. She rolled her eyes a bit, and brought out her notepad and pencil. "Hi, welcome to the Crashdown. May I take your order?" she asked looking at the menu, ready to see the persons face.

"I'd like you to come with me to the new restaurant, then back to a hotel." Max smiled lowering the menu.

Liz smiled broadly seeing that it was Max, she then looked down at her notepad. Changing her expression back to normal, in a kind of mocking way. "Well, that would be an order that I can do for you. What time would you like this order?" she asked giving Max a slight smile.

Max sat back and looked at his watch, "Well, how about around 7. I'll pick the order up." he smiled with a nod closing the menu, placing it on the table.

Liz nodded, "Alright then, it'll be ready by tonight. But, can you fix a problem in the back. It just can't go through the day without something. But I just don't know what that is." she smiled turning and heading for the back.

Max smiled after her, getting up and following her. As he entered the back he took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "How I missed you..." he said softly against her lips.

Liz smiled and put her arms around his neck, "I felt it..." she said moving one of her hands down his chest as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Max held her close in his arms, not wanting to let her go. But he knew he had to and broke off with her, but placed a smile on his face. "Well, you need to get back to work. So I'll let you go, but make sure my order is done by tonight." he said starting backwards toward the back door.

Liz smiled, "I promise that it will be ready by tonight." she laughed a bit, watching as Max nodded and slipped through the door. Disappearing from her sight. She sighed, then walked back into the Crashdown, only to see Tess sitting in Max's seat...


End file.
